


give me a pain that I'm used to

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [26]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Episode 47: Adam, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Rose, can we get a group hug in here, of ex-something's and problematic plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: Hello codependent ex-somethings. They were a train wreck together and apart.(Rose asks for Mark's take on recent events)





	give me a pain that I'm used to

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damien/Mark Playlist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/352236) by Mostlikelydefinentlymad. 



 

 

Mark is not what Rose was expecting.

Granted Damien hadn't given her much to go on aside from the drunk dialing remark but she'd envisioned a more rugged ex-something. Someone Damien might've been too intimidated to approach romantically.

Mark does come off as prickly and high strung though, perhaps that's why They never happened. Oh and the kidnapping fiasco and safehouse incident. Mark was quite vocal and defensive about it and the room had grown tense.

Adam and Sam had retreated to the kitchen but Caleb remained. Poor kid was still shaken by the assault. Mark was visibly stressed and talking about it with him present was like poking a bear. He'd raised his voice when Damien's injuries came up and his transference to The AM. He'd breathed heavily through his nose, almost huffing, when Damien's overall personality and character flaws were brought up. 

He interjected every so often and challenged the narrative, disagreeing with Caleb and Joan. Rose got the feeling that Mark saw the meeting as an Us against Them  scenario. 

Us being Damien and Mark. He couldn't be objective where Damien was concerned. 

Sam was tense.

Joan made an effort to present a factual version of events.

Both kept glancing at Mark as though he may explode with no warning.

Ex-something? You could say it was mutual. 

By the time the others had left, Rose was drained but not enough to pass up an opportunity to garner the answers Damien had refused to share.

* * *

 

"Not to pry," she began. Mark crossed his arms, on the defense again. Geez he had more in common with Damien that he thought. 

"But you want my personal opinion on him," Mark replied.

"He didn't share much about you. When I tried to get more information, he shut down," she said.

"He mentioned me?" Mark's brows furrowed. "In what context?"

An already awkward situation was about to get even more awkward. Rose scanned the room for Sam or Joan, who really shouldn't hear this part. Picking up on that, Mark suggested walking her out to her car.

"He referred to you as his ex," she blurted out when they stopped. "Everyone was really upset about him earlier so I didn't want to tell you within earshot. Especially-"

"Sam."

"Yeah."

Mark leaned against the closed car door and sighed as though he were packing around a heavy burden or hidden information- like Damien.  

"Ex, huh?" 

"That's what he said. _My ex-something_."

Mark eyes met hers. He was frustrated, a little angry too. "He was more interested in mining for information about The AM."

"Yeah, he said you guys were never boyfriends." 

Mark flinched. 

"I'm sorry," she said, "I meant...he said it was never 'like that.' I mentioned the boyfriends part." 

Mark shook his head and chuckled dryly. "You know, under different circumstances..." 

And there it was. The logic behind Damien referring to Mark as an ex. Damien wanted information about The AM and he was too focused on that to realize Mark might've wanted something more personal.  Mark felt used. His anger regarding Damien's priorities overshadowed what he felt about Damien's threats and violence.  Anger is a type of passion, a coping skill, a venue in which to hide pain.

So is alcohol.

As for Damien, he was day drinking his  boy and trauma related problems away.

Hello codependent ex-somethings. They were a train wreck together and apart. 

But how did Mark's _other_ -other half factor into this? Sam seemed surprised that Damien had called Mark and she hadn't known. These boys, they love to hide things. "Sam really hates him doesn't she?" Rose gently prodded. 

Mark scoffed. "Hate is an understatement." 

Three's a crowd, Rose thought. Nothing says _we're in a healthy relationship'_ like your boyfriend hiding calls from his ex. Sitting in a room full of people who knew about Damien and Mark's weird relationship must've been uncomfortable for her. Embarrassing even.

"I'm sorry," Rose replied sympathetically.

Mark was stuck in an awkward situation. Soon he'd have to tell Damien to get lost and  _want_ him to. Seemed like a flawed plan but it was Mark's idea. It was possible that he just wanted to see Damien in person and had no intention of sticking to the plan.

But his sister and girlfriend wanted Damien gone and they were important to him. Either way he was set to lose someone. 

From what she'd been told, the last time they'd saw one another Mark had vehemently opposed sending an unconscious Damien to The AM and Damien was in a bad way. Feelings had developed in their time apart though nobody wanted to address the elephant in the room.

Attachment could be a big problem. 

"It's fine," Mark insisted. He gestured back at Sam's apartment and crossed his arms, defensive again. This conversation was over. "I should get back in." 

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Hey, if you- if he contacts you..." Mark pulled out a scrap of paper with a number already scrawled on it and held it out. 

She held it and Mark gave her a look of  _shame._ They'd all warned her to keep away from Damien and he'd agreed but not 100%. This was Mark's compromise: don't engage Damien but uh, can you stalk my ex for me? Oh and only if he makes contact. 

"I will," she replied.

He nodded and mumbled a thank you, slowly walked back into Sam's waiting arms.

Everyone has that one person they can't let go of. God knows she's been there. It can easily fester into an obsession though, it can get addictive. She doesn't want to watch Mark single handedly destroy what he's got.

She'll do this for him but it won't be a constant. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm dying here.  
> this pairing is like a desert and i'm so thirsty here. i gotta have something while i wait for the next episode. also mark does care about sam and i'm hoping that came through in the fic. he loves more than one person is all and that's a problem he's gotta face.
> 
> lastly - "a pain that I'm used to" by depeche mode is a dark (damien/mark) song 100%


End file.
